


Dream SMP Summary

by gickle



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gickle/pseuds/gickle
Summary: This is NOT a fanfic this is a summary of the Dream SMP!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Dream SMP Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I see you've come to catch up on some lore:D Well, you're in the right place. You can see, however, throughout the text that it gets vaguer, this is because I haven't been able to watch many streams due to school. With that being said, I hope you still enjoy it.

The Dream SMP Plot (a full synopsis

When the SMP first started it was just the dream team (Dream having ownership) and other close friends. It was a simple survival world and a community house was built. Once Tommy joined, he caused problems for the server like the disc ordeal and club conflict. (Club conflict is where Fundy, Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled were all in disagreeance. The disc incident all started with Sapnap who started the argument between Dream and Tommy, which made Dream crazy. He wanted Tommy’s discs more than anything on the whole SMP. After the discs were stolen and fake ones were burned, the war of The Independence of L’manburg started. The L’manburg army won but it cost Tommy his disc, his most prized possession. He gave it to Dream in order for there to be peace.  
After this new members joined like Karl and Quackity. And all was pretty good except for Tommy running dream over with a minecart. After that, there was the election between POG2020 and SWAG2020 (subcategory COCONUT2020) Jschlatt won after his votes and SWAG votes were combined. Quackity was made vice president since George slept through the election and couldn’t claim the spot.  
Then, under Jschlatts command, the L’manburg flag was burned causing internal conflicts and led to Tommy and Wilbur being banished. Fast forward a bit to when we saw the festival happen. There, Tubbo was killed by Technoblade using a rocket launcher after Schlatt turned on him. Wilbur almost clicked the button which would have set off a series of rigged TNT underneath L’manburg putting an end to everything. However, the button was not there when he went to press it. Technoblade, hating all forms of government, turned on everybody killing them with the rocket launcher, and choose nobody's side.  
The people of L’manburg quickly grew to hate Jshlatt after what happened at the festival and wanted somebody else to rule instead. Fast forward even more to the most recent war that happened. It ended with Wilbur finally hitting the button, with one final “it was never meant to be''. Everything was gone.  
While L’manburg was blowing up, Philza joined the server. Wilbur handed him a sword and told him to end him. This was Wilbur’s last canon death making him a ghost or, Ghostbur. (Ghostbur remembers nothing and is a very innocent character) After Wilbur blew up the TNT Techno spawned 8 withers. Everyone joined together to fight them off, even George. After the war reconstruction began.  
New L’manburg was in the works being built over the rubble of the last war as a symbol of new beginnings. The renovations were going well until Ranboo(a recently added member at the time) and Tommy griefed Georges’s house and burnt it down. After hearing this Dream became mad and built obsidian walls around the city in hopes of keeping them away. He even threatened to exile Tommy for what he had done since George was king at the time this happened.  
There was a meeting held to talk about Tommy’s exaltation where Tommy lost his temper and threatened to murder Dreams horse, Spirit. Dream got mad at this and said he would build a wall until it reaches the block limit. While this was going on Quackity established a new city with George called “Mexican L’Manburg” (not very important to the plot as of yet, but worth mentioning). A day before Tommy’s exile date a problem arose, Dream dethrones George saying “it’s too dangerous for you to be king because it makes you a target”. This made Sapnap and Quackity very angry and an argument was started. At the moment Dream and George are not friends even though Dream says what he is doing is best for George and he has good intentions.  
A few days later Fundy, Quackity, Tommy, and Tubbo held an impromptu meeting discussing how they wanted to go against Dream and not exile Tommy like they said they would. Everyone agreed this was the best idea so they headed off to speak with Dream. However, when they got there Tubbo told Dream exiling Tommy was the best thing for the nation, and Tommy was escorted off the premises by Dream. He was placed 2,000 blocks away from the Dream SMP with Ghostbur where they are building a camp. It was revealed today that Tommy’s character might be suicidal or at least wants to escape the mess the SMP has become.  
Here’s where Mexican L’manbuurg comes into play. As the leader of this city, Quackity wanted recognition of the great place he built with his friends. He rigged some TNT near Eret’s castle(oh ya, Eret is king again) and stole his throne. After this Dream and Quackity had a big argument and were fighting about how Quackity wanted his country to be known but Dream had already given it the recognition it deserved. It ended with Quackity sort of getting his way however Dream was still mad. George, Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap decided to rename it “The Rapids”.  
(From this point on it will get more detailed because I am getting all the information from streams and not events that have already happened)  
On BadBoyHalo’s stream, we saw that there are mysterious red growths all around. We also found out that these may be making people go crazy. The people that we know of who have been infected so far are AntFrost and BadBoyHalo.  
Tommyinnit has a relationship with Dream that can be described as “hate-hate”. Whenever Dream comes to visit he makes Tommy throw his armor/some belongings in a pit where he either burns it or blows it up. However, Dream is still willing to help Tommy. For example, Tommy was sad that nobody came to visit him so he built a path leading to his nether portal. Dream gave him the supplies to do it.  
Ghostbur gave Tommy a compass labeled “your Tubbo” that always points to Tubbo(the white house). He also gave one to Tubbo labeled “your Tommy”. (heart-wrenching)  
Back to the mysterious red vines/ blobs around the SMP. So far we know, as I said before, that Ant and Bad have been affected by this weird thing and it has taken over their minds. We know that Skeppy is anti-whatever this thing is, and he might be able to pull Bad and Ant out of their trance. One theory is that this might be a way to introduce Velvet to the server but of course, nobody knows for sure. On to Tommy, on stream, he said he only has a few days left to live. Now, this could be true or false because during MCC he told Tubbo he wouldn't be streaming with him for months. Tommy threw a party and sent out invitations for said party. However, when the day came nobody showed up except for Dream, not even Tubbo. We know that Dream's role right now is to be a manipulator. I don't think the invitations were delivered however, Dream makes it seems like nobody cares about Tommy when this is not the case. While messing around on the SMP one day Tubbo died(Not canonically) and his belongings were blown up by a creeper. Amongst his belongings was his Tommy compass lost in the explosion. Over the last few streams we see that Technoblade is becoming a bigger role on the SMP. Tommy is taking refuge underneath Techno's house. That’s all for now!


End file.
